Life In Orville
by Pikatwig
Summary: Based on New Leaf. Blair Yuai is an unlucky person, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, his luck can get better when he moves into a town called Orville and he becomes the mayor. Well... maybe his luck is getting better.


Yeah, Animal Crossing. Beat you guys didn't see that coming now did ya? Well, I'd figured I'd try my hand at writing this. Well, here goes nothing, I suppose.

I don't own Animal Crossing, but I own the village and the main character.

* * *

Main character's POV

I gave a small sigh as I looked at the train, sitting inside of a small cart I looked around the inside of it, on the verge of tears. "Um..." a voice said, I look up and see a blue cat wearing red. "Hi..." I said.

"Hi, I'm Rover. Feels so good to be on a train, haven't done this much traveling by train since... 2002," Rover said with a smile. I simply give a light smile, as he gave me a tissue. "Thanks..."

The cat simply then asks "What's a kid like you doing on a train all alone?"

I simply say "I don't want to talk about it..."

With a small smile, Rover simply replies "Where you headin' anyway?"

Assuming that this would be a good way to change the subject I reply "Orville," and I simply roll to my side for a moment to stare at the ceiling. "Oh... I've never heard of that town before,"

Sitting back up with a sigh, I looked around for my map, but it was gone... "Well, I lost my map, do you have any I can look at?" I asked him, and he pulled out a few different maps, but none of them were the right one. I finally saw the right one, it had a train station near a river, with a small town to the north of the city, with a few trees around the lower part of the town.

Rover gave me a small smile, and then handed me the map. "So, good luck out there kid, it looks like your stop is coming up. Oh hey, can I ask what your name is?"

Before getting up, I sigh, turn and tell Rover my name. "It's Blair."

"Well, nice to met ya Blair. Have fun in Orville."

* * *

With a small sigh, I take my bag and head out of the train and into the station, I see the town flag has an orange on it. That's actually how the town got it's name, it's famous for oranges. Taking a moment to look around, I head out of the station and see some animals outside. "AH!" I gawk for a moment in surprise. The first of whom is a white squirrel wearing a blue shirt, the second was a brown cub wearing a yellow, green and red stripped shirt, the third was a white tiger wearing pink, the fourth is a green penguin with a brown pilot's cap, and blue shirt, the fifth is a blue koala with a yellow shirt, sixth is a blue elephant with a white and green shirt and then finally is a yellow dog with a green shirt, blue mini-skirt and a clipboard in hand.

"Alright everyone, let's welcome our new mayor!" the yellow dog said with joy, and thus they all cheered. "What, who me? OH NO NO NO NO NO! You've got the wrong guy."

She the began to laugh at me! "No, we've got a note of your arrival sir, so please, tell us your name."

"Blair. My name is Blair Yuai." I inform her.

"Nice name, I'm Isabelle and I'll be your secretary." she informed as she lead me off. I gave an annoyed sigh because there was no fighting this. She lead me into an office, which was small, had two brown desks and near the second one was some pictures of some people. I then sat down in the chair in the back. "Alrighty Mr. Mayor, you need to sign this to prove you are a citizen of Orville."

After a tiny sigh I write my name down on the paper, and then she said "Alrighty, now you need to have your house set up. It'll help you be the mayor of the town, you just need to head on over to main street,"

"Okay..." I reply as I head out of the office and outside, I take in the scenery and look at my map, looking around and see that the office is close by the beach. Heading north, I see the small street with all sorts of buildings, and then I see a place labeled Nook's. I head in, hoping to know my way around the town and I see it's a place made for building homes, but I trip when I walk in... yea I should mention this, I have the worst luck out of anyone I know... guess that's what made things get so bad for me. "Hey are you okay sir?" a voice asked, as I was helped up. I see the person who helped me up is a raccoon, wearing a green sweater vest. "I'll be fine,"

"You're the new mayor right? Isabelle told me you'd be coming. I'm Tom Nook,"

"Blair," I replied.

* * *

Nook gave me a smile and said "You need to build a house right? Well don't you worry about a thing, I can help you build one. So do you know where you want it?"

So for a moment, I told Nook "I think I have an idea in mind."

"Good good! Well, I'll follow you to where you want it!" Nook informed, I lead him outside and back into the village area, I look around the area for a moment, and then I see an area near a pond, by a tree, close by the office, and it's a nice spot nearby the other houses. "Here," I say.

He walks by my side and looks at the spot. "Yes... yes! I can imagine a house being here!"

We then picture the house and I say that it's a perfect spot, he then puts a rope area around where I want my house, and a sign that says "Blair's House to be built here"

Then with a small glance I ask "When can my house be built?"

"Oh... I still need to crunch some numbers to get your house ready, but for now, this spot it yours!" Nook informed as he walked away. But then he turned around and informed me "But you still need somewhere to sleep... hold up just a moment," he said.

After about 20 minutes, he shows me something... a tent. "Wow... thanks, I guess," I tell him as he then left. I sigh, yep, I have terrible luck. I glance down at my reflection, my blonde hair combed neatly, my blue eyes glance down at the spot, looking at my blue jacket, white shirt, green shoes, white socks, and blue shorts, slung over my shoulder is a green duffel bag with blue and yellow goggles, finally around my neck is a little gold necklace that my mom gave me. With a small look, I ran back to the office to tell Isabelle that I had a house. "So... you have a home now? Do you like it?"

* * *

"Perfect, but... I'm living in a tent, and I have no idea how much it'll cost," I inform her as I adjusted by bag. She then handed me, a small card, and told me it's my Town Pass Card, or the TPC. I gave a tiny smile at Isabelle, and then a small tear falls from my eye. "You okay?" she asked me.

My bad luck had been... turning I suppose. "I'll be fine, so... do you need anything?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment and replied "Yes indeedy, come on, I have to show you something."

It takes an hour for everyone to be there, and we see a small area near the train station and near a few houses. Everyone gives a really nice smile, feeling welcomey. "Okay Mr. Blair, take this sapling," Isabelle told me, as I took it, and walked over to where it should be planted, but I tripped and it fell into the spot where it would be planted, I had a small bit of dirt on my face, with a tiny worried look, the penguin helped me up, and then Isabelle helped my wipe my face. "So today, you have officially become a citizen of Orville! Welcome to our humble town, Mayor Blair,"

A small tear drips down from my left eye and then I begin to cry. "Aw... what's wrong?" the cub asked me. "I'm just... happy you all are letting me into your town. Thank you, thank you so much!" I tell them as Isabelle handed me a tissue. "Take the rest of the day off sir, you should enjoy living here. Oh and if you need help with anything, just come and ask me."

* * *

"Thanks..." I reply, as Isabelle left, and I turned to the penguin. "Nice to meet you Mayor Blair, I'm Boomer. I'll be glad to have you over for lunch one day,"

With a tiny smile, I walk over to the squirrel, and say hi. "Hello there sir, I'm Marshal, glad to meet you,"

The next person I see if the kola. "Heh, I'm Yuka. Don't wear my name out!"

Shrugging off the rudeness of Yuka, I walk over to the elephant. "HUPH! Oh hey there, you're the new mayor. Nice to meet you! I'm Axel,"

"Neat name," I reply as I walk off, and then fall into a hole! "OH NO! Don't worry, I'll help you!" the cub said helping me out of the hole. "Hi, I'm Maple,"

Dusting myself off, I give Maple a smile and see the wolf. "Hey there, I'm Bianca," she introduced herself. With that, I walk off to Main Street after waving to the villagers to find out how much my house will cost. "Well Mr. Mayor, the cost of your house will be a measly... 10,000 Bells."

...10,000? He wasn't kidding. "Don't worry if you can't afford it at the moment, you can find means of getting Bells to pay it off, but... don't bring it to me directly, send it via the mail. Okay?"

"Sure..." I reply. I have the worse luck ever! "So... may I ask about that necklace?" Nook asked.

"No... it's to personal," I replied as I ran out in a hurry. I looked into my bag and I didn't see that much in it, aside from a few things I packed in my house. I walked around and saw a place with the sign of "Re-Tail" and I walked in to see a pink alpaca. "Hello sir, oh! You're the new mayor Blair, right?" she asked me. With a nod, she told me things could be exchanged for bells. I take out a few fruits that I picked while walking around and it got me a fair amount of money. But... it wasn't enough to pay for my house.

* * *

I walked over to main street and saw a small place labeled the "Nookling Junction" when I walk in, I see a small raccoon who's shorter then Tom Nook, but kinda looks like him. The boy's name is Timmy, and he told me I could buy things here. I looked around and didn't see anything much. With that, I headed for my tent, and then swapped direction to the office, and then Isabelle gave me some letters that I can write to my new friends, and then I arrived at my tent...

"Hey Mayor!" Isabelle said, as she walked into my tent. "Ah... this reminds me of my childhood, and um... here," she said, handing me a small lantern. "I used this when I was little, and now I want you to have it,"

With a smile, I put it down and turned it on, and then Isabelle wished me a good night. With that, I took out my sleeping bag, turned off the light and went to sleep, thinking... maybe my luck could get better.

* * *

Well, that's a nice story. I really hope you all like this story, because I sure will.

Just Live More!


End file.
